Shit Is About To Get Down
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Evolution. Summary The 12 players enter the game. Seilya, who is a hard-working woman who is currently living by herself. Nigel who is working as a waiter in a top-less bar. The fantasy figure Vaporeon, who loves everything about fairytales and anime. Leann, who loves everyone and everything. Reese, who just finished High School and has the looks and brains, mostly. The Survivor Fan, Bob, who has made sure to play as hard as he can. The son of the rich money-maker Madrid, Hollywood. We also have the girl with sass who doesn't back down for a fight, called Tanisha. Calling sass, there's also Cynthia who won't back down for a fight either. Gregory is the sweet grandpa everyone loves. Duncan who is a very smart Survivor fan, who might be a tough obstacle for some players and finally Marielle who cares about animals on a daily base. Everyone gets to know each other until a boat arrives. Back from Spain and Heroes vs. Villains, Jakey is back to play the game. Physical is written on Jakey's chest, having won many challenges and been targeted for being a physical threat. He is followed by Angela, who is the stereotypical underdog type of player. Having nothing to take advantage of but still staying in the game, coming in short to make the merge. Jakey and Angela are welcomed by the players until they all look shocked when the mastermind from Australia and All-Stars arrive, Joel. Joel is known for being the definition of strategy, plotting out his way in both his seasons. The final boat arrives which make people whisper "shit is about to get down". Even the three returning players look surprised when Hannah sets foot on the beach. Hannah was awarded the Most Favorite Player Ever award after almost winning both her seasons due to her impressive and well-thought social game. Those four returning players will be the coaches. They have to pick their tribes. Jakey's tribe consists of Marielle, Bob and Tanisha. Angela's tribe has Cynthia, Nigel and Reese. Joel's tribe is consisted of Duncan, Hollywood and Seilya. And Hannah's team has Leann, Vaporeon and Gregory. The four tribes head to their tribe. At Tribes At Strateško, Joel introduces himself and afterwards the others do as well. Seilya feels a bit excluded since Joel, Duncan and Hollywood get along very fast. At Fizično, Jakey makes the shelter and lets everyone feel good. Marielle points out that they should be really happy about their tribe. Bob agrees with that while Tanisha isn't impressed. At Razviti, stuff gets messy since Reese accidentally broke their shelter after they made it and Cynthia and Nigel only talk and do nothing. Angela feels like she chose the wrong people. At Družbenost, Hannah has a long conversation with her tribe members. Hannah says that she thinks they can go really far with this group. All three members look very excited. Challenge The challenge is won by Družbenost because of the good and strong teamwork. Hannah is very proud of her tribe. Strateško gets second. Joel is a bit pissed he lost to Hannah but he's fine. After some struggling because Marielle and Tanisha didn't agree, Fizično gets third. Which means, Razviti heads to tribal council tonight. At Tribes At Strateško, Seilya managed to get a conversation with Duncan. Duncan says that he knows how Joel plays and it's dangerous. Seilya feels a bit intimidated by him. Joel and Hollywood bond. At Fizično, Jakey makes Tanisha and Marielle talk out their frustration. Bob follows the situation and makes an confessional saying that he's in the perfect position. He bonds with Marielle. At Družbenost, the four players party. Hannah says they had the perfect start. Vaporeon does some pokémon dances while Gregory and Leann do some karaoke. Hannah makes some coconut drinks she learnt to make during All-Stars. At Razviti, Cynthia tries to call the shots by taking Nigel with her and telling him that Reese has been annoying and he should go. Nigel agrees. Angela then gets added to the conversation. Cynthia explains everything and Angela agrees with them. Tribal Council At tribal council, everything goes like planned. Reese leaves in a 3-1 vote. He says that he saw it coming and that he has no hard feelings.